


育儿文学

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Summary: *背景是ABO没错，但是因为我太懒不想描写这个世界观下的相关东西就省去了很多要素OTL*前一篇只是平行时空相同家庭背景本质想搞黄OTL重点是幸福生活共同育儿嘛
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 22





	育儿文学

*  
  
  
  
最近正好是换季的时候，气温下降的很快稍不注意就生病了，很多年没生病的夏之光就栽了，感冒还连烧两天，吃药都下不去体温，直接上医院挂了两天盐水，焉栩嘉就把儿子送到爸妈家住，怕孩子被夏之光传染  
  
  
  
夏之光除了身体上难受心里倒是感觉挺爽的，请了假在床上睡到天昏地暗，焉栩嘉在爸妈家里吃完饭和馒头哥说了再见，就提着保温盒去给一个人在家的夏之光送饭，夏之光这几天病了老说嘴里没味儿，他妈就熬了加了百合和银耳的小米粥让焉栩嘉带过去  
  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉进屋的时候夏之光刚醒，一看到他就哼哼，难受啊难受， 焉栩嘉没理他自顾自把保温盒放到旁边床头柜上，“妈给你熬了小米粥，先起来吃吧。”  
  
  
  
  
夏之光趴在床头直勾勾的看着他，就是不起来，意思很明显，要焉栩嘉照顾他，要焉栩嘉喂他，结果焉栩嘉放完保温盒就坐的离他远远的  
  
  
  
“你别啊，我是病号，你喂我几口怎么了！”夏之光朝他作伸手状嚎叫，因为感冒鼻音浓重  
  
  
  
“我可不管你。”焉栩嘉挑了挑眉拿出手机打算玩游戏，“ 谁前几天说自己年轻力壮硬要穿短袖嘚瑟的。”  
  
  
  
  
夏之光垮着脸喝粥，喝了两口又很委屈的抬头看他，“你别坐这么远啊。”  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉一脸你该的表情，“我怕你传染给我。”  
  
  
  
吃完粥夏之光和儿子视频，向儿子撒娇说生病好难受啊又嘱咐儿子在奶奶家要乖，儿子正坐在沙发里看动画片，鼓着肉脸贴心的和他说爸爸好可怜爸爸要快点好起来，夏之光说要馒头哥亲亲就会马上好了，儿子凑到屏幕前吧唧一口  
  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉也凑过来视频，让他妈早点带孩子进房间去睡觉，儿子也向焉栩嘉吧唧了一口说嘉嘉晚安  
  
  
  
关了视频夏之光让他等会儿去睡馒头哥的床，焉栩嘉掀开被子跪坐在床上说我没这么脆，不会被传染的，夏之光还是把他“赶”过去了  
  
  
  
  
休养了好几天夏之光又生龙活虎起来，儿子被送去奶奶家住， 现在屋里就是他俩的二人世界，想想好几天没和焉栩嘉睡一张床，怀里空荡荡心里挺痒的  
  
  
  
  
下班到家直接把焉栩嘉扑在沙发上亲，边亲边脱他衣服，焉栩嘉顾的了下面顾不了上面，脸都急红了，“你干嘛！”  
  
  
  
  
夏之光趁机把手伸进他衣服里揉他的胸，“没关系家里只有我们两个，儿子在妈那儿呢。”  
  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉挣不过他，最后还是被按在沙发上抬高腿插了进去， 夏之光掐着他的腰一下又一下的用力撞进去，爽的焉栩嘉脚都绷直了，架在他肩上的腿滑下来挂在肘弯，夏之光把他衣服推到胸口含着他敏感的乳头又吸又咬，结果焉栩嘉推着他脑袋让他赶紧停下  
  
  
  
“门口有人！”  
  
  
  
夏之光还想说怎么了，结果听见钥匙甩动的声音，他反应过来赶紧捡起扔在地上的焉栩嘉的裤子，在门打开前抱着焉栩嘉闪进旁边的储藏室，两个人衣衫不整心都要跳出来了， 焉栩嘉还光着腿股间湿漉漉的都是水，气的直接锤了他一拳  
  
  
  
  
“奶奶先去做饭，你上完厕所喊奶奶过来，奇怪家里怎么没人呢？”  
  
  
  
夏之光贴着焉栩嘉耳朵一边帮他穿裤子一边说等下他先出去，手又一直不规矩的在他屁股上揉着，焉栩嘉穿好裤子咬牙白了他一眼，不管他直接出去了  
  
  
  
  
夏之光出来的时候焉栩嘉在里屋的浴室洗澡，儿子坐在沙发上捧着奶瓶边喝边看动画片，看到他睁大眼睛惊讶的喊了一声，夏之光在心里暗暗的骂他小兔崽子来的真不是时候，就去厨房帮他妈打下手  
  
  
  
  
“妈你今天怎么没说一声就把馒头哥送过来了？”夏之光耷拉着脸，嫩菜叶都要被他拔完扔了  
  
  
  
  
“上了年纪忘了嘛，明天正好是初一我要早点去庙里上柱香，给你去去病气。”  
  
  
  
  
“我没事，感冒都好了，明天让爸开车带你去，山路不好走 ，小心你又腿疼。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
吃完晚饭夏之光牵着儿子下楼逛公园消食，儿子拉着他手很开心的一蹦一跳，夏之光还让他抱着自己胳膊肘把他拎起来当杠铃使，焉栩嘉在后面看的皱眉头，“刚吃完饭不要跳，小心肚子痛。 ”  
  
  
  
  
“嗯不跳了不跳了。”夏之光把儿子抱起来兜在怀里亲了一口 ，“咱们去超市吧，家里有些东西都用完了。”  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉点点头，他刚好想说让那父子俩改道去超市，超市就在小区边上，走几步就到了，夏之光穿着宽松家居服戴着金丝边眼镜， 怀里的馒头哥和焉栩嘉一样套了件卫衣，夏之光把儿子放进超市推车里，搂了焉栩嘉的腰一起往前走  
  
  
  
今天刚好有洗衣液促销活动，焉栩嘉就过去提起一瓶看看，说家里洗衣液快用完了，夏之光贴过去说家里有呢，表姐上周看直播买了两箱就送了一箱给我们，在储藏室放着呢  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉一听储藏室，脸立马就拉下来了，放下洗衣液就走，夏之光在后面推着推车追上，儿子指着零食要吃，他哄馒头哥等下回来买喊焉栩嘉等等  
  
  
“妈说家里食用油快用完了，她要那个牌子的橄榄油。”  
  
  
焉栩嘉过来抓着推车的边一起走，“纸巾也快用完了，去买几袋纸巾。”  
  
  
  
一家三口路过试吃台，试吃员姐姐和推车里的馒头哥打招呼，问要不要试试刚出的新口味的酸奶，燕麦青稞酸奶，夏之光问儿子好不好喝，好喝就来一箱，馒头哥笑着用力点头说好喝，试吃员夸小朋友可爱又给他倒了一杯  
  
  
  
“上次你买的那个很好吃的饼干在哪里？”  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉在家嘴馋肚子饿的时候翻出来吃过，居然味道还不错，但夏之光说他随便拿的，一家人绕着货架走了一圈才找到  
  
  
  
付完账夏之光提着两大袋东西在前边走着，焉栩嘉牵着儿子走在后面，结果儿子走着走着就撒娇要他抱，焉栩嘉弯腰把他抱起来，注意到他一直在揉眼睛，左眼又红又肿的  
  
  
  
“之光！”焉栩嘉急的喊了一声夏之光，“儿子眼睛肿了！”  
  


夏之光赶紧放下那两大袋东西，转回来查看儿子的情况，两个人都慌了，“怎么突然就肿了？！过敏了还是被什么东西咬了？”  
  
  
  
“先上医院！”  
  
  
  
夏之光把两袋东西先放在门口保安室保管，直接出去拦了车三个人去医院，结果是虚惊一场，只是被可恶的蚊子咬了，因为小孩子的体质没大人好所以会肿的特别大  
  
  
  
“吓死我了，幸好只是被蚊子咬。”  
  


两个人从诊室里出来，馒头哥已经趴在夏之光肩上睡着了，但夏之光看焉栩嘉脸色十分不对劲，脸都皱成一团，“嘉嘉你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
  
  
不知道怎么回事，焉栩嘉闻到医院里这股消毒水味儿就直犯恶心，让他胃里翻滚很想吐，“有点想吐，这里的味道让我受不了。”  
  
  
  
夏之光揽着他赶紧出医院，突然脑子里有个念头闪过，让他的心跳疯狂加速，他咽了咽口水忍住先不说  
  
  
  
  
*


End file.
